Une excuse adressée à John
by anna.cao.121
Summary: John s'est disputé avec Sherlock au sujet du chien qui hante la forêt, lieux voisin du laboratoire des Baskervilles, mais également pour une autre raison. Mais laquelle ? A vous de le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.


**L'excuse adressée à John **

John s'est disputé avec Sherlock au sujet du chien qui hante la forêt, lieux voisin du laboratoire des Baskervilles, mais également pour une autre raison. Mais laquelle ? A vous de le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**Épisode 5 en tout (soit épisode 2 saison 2) « le chien des ****Baskervilles**** ». L'œuvre originale ****Sherlock****Holmes**** ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Elle a été écrite par ****Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**** et la série « ****Sherlock**** » appartient uniquement à la chaîne BBC One, à ****Mark ****Gatiss**** et à Steven ****Moffat.**** Je certifie d'avoir le droit d'écrire cette histoire juste pour le ****fun.**** Bon, finit la discussion et place à l'histoire.**

- Je n'en n'ai que faire de tes excuses !

- Mais John, écoutes-moi, je …

- Non, c'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, ça ne changera rien.

Je m'appelle John Watson et je suis en pleine embrouille avec la personne qui me sert de colocataire. Il s'agit donc de Sherlock Holmes, détective célèbre pour son intelligence mais également connu pour son insociabilité, sa paresse et sa mauvaise humeur. Ces caractères, quelque peut négatifs, peuvent vous paraître normaux mais dans le cas de Sherlock c'est exactement le contraire.

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors si entendre du violon à 3 heures du matin, faire les courses pour son voisin, supporter les coups de fusils accompagnés de plusieurs « m'ennuie » ainsi que devoir faire face à des expériences scientifiques dangereuses... est tout à fait surmontable, il faut que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faîtes.

Car cela fait 10 mois, 10 longs mois que je vis aux côtés du détective.

Je ne me suis jamais pleins, jamais ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tout ceux de mon entourage me surnomme le « chien de compagnie ». Même si ça ne fait pas toujours plaisir à entendre, je tente de rester indifférent. Sauf que lors la dernière discussion que nous avons eu mon collègue et moi, il a employé ce terme avec une telle hargne que ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge. Mais je vais sans doute un petit peut trop vite pour vous. Retournons en arrière, c'est à dire à hier soir, là où la dispute a commencée.

**La veille vers 19 heures, dans un coin du restaurant, près d'une cheminée...**

« Bon, Henry va mieux. Je l'ai laissé avec sa psychologue pour qu'ils puissent parler. »

J'informai l'état de Henry à Sherlock sans me rendre compte qu'il était fatigué et avait besoin d'être seul.

« Tu as d'autres informations au sujet du laboratoire ? »

Seul le silence me répondit, j'en déduit qu'il n'avait rien et continuai sur ma lancée :

« On en trouvera peut être plus tard avec l'aide de Lestrade, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup mais on sait jamais. Bon... Dans la forêt, lorsque l'on s'est séparé, j'ai aperçu des signaux qui ressemblaient à du morse. Cela indiquait les lettres A, Q, R, M. Tu as une idée sur ce que ça peut signifier ? »

Sherlock soupira. Je le regardai avec insistance mais lui, n'en fit rien. Je remis le papier où j'avais écrit les lettres dans ma poche et resta assis sur mon fauteuil à observer le feu dans la cheminée.

Un lourd silence s'installa, on entendait que le crépitement du feu et les chuchotements des personnes alentours. Soudain Sherlock murmura :

« Je l'ai vu ».

Je me mis à l'observer et vis que ses yeux étaient rouges, non bleus comme d'habitude. J'attendis qu'il m'explique plus clairement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Le chien, Je l'ai vu ». Sa voix était rauque et il tremblait de partout. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi et j'eus du mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

«Quoi ? » me suis-je alors exclamé.

« Le Chien, je l'ai vu. Avec ses poils, noirs comme du charbon, et ses yeux rouges et grands comme des rubis. Il existe réellement.

- Non, attends...Tu plaisantes j'esp...

- Un immense chien... Avec de très grandes pattes. C'est lui... Je l'ai vu. Ce chien, ce molosse !

- Sherlock , tu…

- Henry, Henry avait raison. Je ne l'avait pas cru jusqu'à présent mais c'est vrai. Il y a bel et bien un molosse qui hante cet endroit.

- Sherlock, il faisait noir, tu as juste paniqué. C'est …

- Je te dis qu'il existe. Tu ne l'as pas aperçu parce que tu es toujours à la traîne. Mais moi, si et d'ailleurs...

- Sherlock, arrêtes ! Tu as du t'attendre à le voir du coup, tu as cru qu'il...

- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ? J'ai toujours réussi à faire face à mes sens, mes sentiments... Mais là, tu vois ? Mon corps me trahis. J'ai peur John. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Le molosse doit sortir de ton esprit parce qu'il n'existe pas d'accord ? C'est impossible ! Ensuite, il faut qu'on reste tous les deux bien concentrés. Tu as paniqué et c'est normal. C'est d'ailleurs un sentiment qui te rends différent aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai pas besoins de toi pour me dire que j'ai eu peur. Mais j'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir cette bête même en paniquant, ce qui prouve qu'elle existe. Même les gens autour de nous ont tous peur.

- Mais tu as déliré juste parce que la vue de la forêt t'as effrayé.

- Tu vois les gens autours ? L'homme a un pull trop grand et pas cher. Non seulement, c'est sa mère qui lui a offerte avant de partir en vacances mais en plus, il est assez sale. Mais pourquoi ?

- Sherlock, tes déduction n'ont rien à faire là.

- Pourquoi un homme salirait-il un pull qu'il tient à cœur ? Parce qu'il est maladroit mais pas d'ordinaire vu la façon dont sa copine le regarde. Il ne tient pas bien ses couverts et n'arrête pas de trembler mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a froid.

- Bien sûre que non ! Sinon il aurait mis sur lui son écharpe pour mieux se couvrir. Il a donc peur. Sa copine, a des cernes, preuve qu'elle n'a pas dormi, et n'arrêtes pas de regarder dehors l'affiche avec l'image du molosse. Ce couple n'a même pas finit son entrée et son dessert. La vieille dame à leur gauche, se fait aider pour sortir du restaurant alors qu'elle n'a aucun problèmes de santé. D'autres indices sont possible pour la famille d'à droite...

- Sherlock arrêtes tu…

- Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock ! Arrêtes avec tes Sherlock. Tu dois m'écouter entièrement jusqu'au bout. Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord alors laisses moi tranquille.

- Très bien... Si tu ne veux pas suivre mes conseils, laisses tomber. Après tout, peu importe... Je ne suis que ton ami.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

- Ah non ? Et moi alors, qu'est ce que je suis ?

Là Sherlock était allé trop loin. Je me sentais trahis. Oui, trahis, c'est le mot. Moi, John Watson, ancien militaire qui ai vécu avec Sherlock et qui ai tout fait pour satisfaire ses désirs, n'est rien d'autre aujourd'hui qu'un pauvre malheureux. Si ce n'était que Anderson ou une fille qui me dise ça, je n'aurai rien ressenti à part de l'indifférence. Mais Sherlock a partager 10 mois de sa vie à mes cotés, pour moi c'était déjà énorme.

- Pour toi, je ne suis sans doute qu'un moins que rien mais moi, je t'apprécie plus que tu ne le crois.

- Je ne suis pas ami avec les animaux de compagnies et encore moins avec les chiens stupides dans ton genre !

- C'en ai assez ! Je t'ai aidé lors de tes enquêtes, t'es conseillé quand tu était vraiment trop insensible et te faisais confiance pendant que tout le monde croyait que tu était un criminel. J'ai même tué quelqu'un pour toi, sans aucun remords... Et tu oses me dire que je ne suis qu'un chien de compagnie bon à aller chercher les ordures ?

J'étais consterné. Moi qui pensait durant un instant qu'il allait me rassurer, lui approuve tout le monde ! Je me levai face à sa remarque et lui dit sur un ton qui, je l'espérait, allais le faire changer d'attitude :

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à vivre seul ! Je n'ai jamais pu supporté les bruits du violon que tu jouais à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, ni tes remarques acerbes et vicieuses que tu lançaient à mes copines, ni les cadavres que tu laissais en plein milieu du frigidaire. Et pourtant, je te laissais faire. Je ne m'y suis jamais pleins. Mais si tu me considère comme un chien à qui on peut faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il soit gêné, alors je pars.

J'attendais qu'il réagisse mais rien ! Pas même un soupir de tristesse, ni même un regard rempli de remords. Rien !

- Ce soir, je fais mes affaires et demain, je déménage de chez Baker Street. J'irai chez Sarah en attendant de trouver un logement plus approprié et mieux fréquenté.

Vous comprenez donc pourquoi aujourd'hui encore, je suis toujours en colère.

**Retour à maintenant...**

**-** Tu ne changera en rien la situation même en t'excusant Sherlock Holmes.

Je prononçais également son nom de famille avec une telle colère qu'il me regarda, surpris.

- Tu crois peut être que je vais réussir à te pardonner après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ça serai plutôt à moi de dire ça.

- Non mais je rêve. C'est à moi de m'excuser alors que c'est toi qui m'a insulté sans vergogne ? Tu ne manque pas de culot, Sherlock Holmes !

- Arrêtes, arrêtes ! Ne dis pas mon nom de famille. C'est très irrespectueux.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu ne connais rien de la politesse alors cesses de donner des conseils aux autres.

- Mais toi, tu t'y connais.

Malgré mon humeur morose, je me surpris à lui sourire. Je ne dois plus vraiment être moi-même.

- Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. C'est de ma faute si je t'ai fait du mal. Je parle aux gens sans me rendre compte que je les blesse, je fais des expériences avec n'importe quoi, je joue du violon à 3 heures du matin et je chasse la personne qui m'a supporté le plus longtemps, c'est- à-dire, toi.

Je suis sidéré. Sherlock Holmes, le sociopathe de haut niveau, s'excuse ou plutôt tente de s'excuser, mais en vain. Ce n'est malheureusement pas l'excuse que je m'attendais à avoir.

- Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il ne suffit pas d'une phrase pour que tout soit finalement réglé. Il en faut plus que ça.

- Mais alors qu'est ce que tu désires pour que tout reparte à zéro.

- Sors de ma vie.

Ça y est, il comprend enfin à quel point je lui en veux. Il peut toujours me regarder avec pitié, mon avis sur lui est fixé. Je dois le quitter définitivement.

- Très bien, vas retrouver Sarah. De toute façon, elle est plus importante à tes yeux. Elle est juste ennuyeuse à mourir mais à part ça, elle est parfaite.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Je vais vivre loin de toi. Ça devrai t'apporter un grand soulagement de savoir qu'il n' y aura plus un chien pour rester coller à toi.

- Réfléchis à ce que tu dis John. J'ai passé d'excellents moments à tes côtés mais si tu veux partir, je ne t'empêcherai pas de le faire.

Il s'éloigne et me lance aussitôt :

Au revoir, John.

- Non Sherlock, attends.

Il se retourne et s'approche vers moi, s'attendant sans aucun doute à ce que j'accepte son pardon. Son regard est insistant. Cela me rappel à Baker Street lorsqu'il m'avait dit de ne pas prendre sa défense contre l'inspecteur. Nous avions été si proches l'un de l'autre ce jour-là. Je n'ai alors pas le courage de répliquer ou peut être n'ai-je pas envie de le repousser, tout simplement.

Je me mes à penser à notre rencontre dans le laboratoire, à ses déductions sur ma vie, à notre discussion chez Angelo au sujet des copains et copines, au fou rire que nous avons eu après la longue course poursuite à travers Londres, Sherlock qui se heurte contre moi au cartier chinois, Sherlock qui m'enlève mon manteau à la piscine, Sherlock qui flirte avec la femme Irène Adler...

Je me sens revenir à la réalité lorsque Sherlock me prend la main et me la sert fort dans la sienne. N'y pouvant plus de cette dispute que je juge tout à fait stupide et inutile, je me rapproche encore plus de lui et me mes à l'enlacer. Je lui chuchote doucement à l'oreille :

- Sherlock, je te pardonne mais uniquement si tu...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je sens alors une grande bouffé de chaleur m'envahir. C'est comme si j'avais un feu de cheminée qui vit à l'intérieur de moi et qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas ressenti ça. Son baiser est ma source de réconfort, son pardon.

Je lui réponds avec délicatesse, sans osez le brusquer car après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Sherlock Holmes embrasse quelqu'un.

Après plusieurs échanges, je m'arrêtes pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Je veux aussi m'assurer qu'il ne fais pas ça uniquement pour moi mais aussi pour lui.

- Sherlock, j'accepte tes excuses mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Tu connais très bien la raison qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi.

- Non je l'ignore.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas comment te convaincre de rester avec moi, alors c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu acceptes.

- Rester ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- Je parle de vivre avec moi et pas seulement en tant que collègue.

- En ami alors ?

- ...

- Sherlock ?

- ...

- Sherlock ? Ça va ?

- ...

- ...

- Je …

- Tu … Tu quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tu m'aime ? Tu en es certains ?

- Oh oui. Plus que tu ne le crois. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'en aperçoive car je pensais que tu allais te payer ma tête ou me prendre pour un taré.

- Sherlock, je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un psychopathe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est parce que je tiens à toi aussi.

- Alors toi aussi tu … ?

- Oui, je t'aime également.

Et là, je vis une lueur différente dans les yeux de Sherlock. Une sorte de pétillement qui brille encore plus fort que les étoiles filantes. Et son sourire est le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est à son tour de me prendre dans ses bras et à moi, de venir poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. La chaleur de tout à l'heure revint de nouveau, accompagnée en plus, de frissons qui me venaient le long du dos. Notre embrassade devint plus passionnée ce qui nous fit pousser des grognements de plaisir. Ses doigts caressaient ma nuques tandis que les miens glissaient le long de ses épais cheveux bruns.

A propos de brun, je remercie le chien de Baskervilles car sans sa parution dans les bois, il aurait fallu attendre encore longtemps avant que nos sentiments à Sherlock et à moi ne soient révélés.

**Et voilà, l'histoire est terminée. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier et que vous serez nombreux à me laisser des reviews. J'accepte toute les reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Pas d'insultes évidemment :). Comme c'est la toute première fanfic que j'écris, je tiens à recevoir des conseilles qui me permettront de m'aider à améliorer mes prochaines histoires. Sur ceux bisous à tous et à la prochaine. :) (:**


End file.
